The Very Beginning and More
by moonlightbear
Summary: The Carebear Movie II: A New Generation starts with a bear, horse, and cubs being chased and then is brought to safety. But what happened before that? I might have a theory, so read and review!
1. the beginning

**_The Very Beginning_**  
  
**disclaimer:** I don't own anything considing the carebears  
  
**writer's comments**: Carebears Rock!! Also two new young cubs will be introduced in this chapter that are quite special. How? You might ask, there will be a clue in this chapter and then you will find out more in later chapters. -K- some side notes will be in my chapters so if you see a look to the side and there'll be a note. please review and keep in mind this is my 1st fanfiction.Thank You.  
  
Many animals grew up in a very special wild animal reserve, where the people in charge were loving and caring and, in one sense, past their ways down to every animal in the reserve. After several years all the animals and people there were like a big happy family, until one day when the reserve was attacked. The human world considered it a terrorist attack with no survivors, but the truth was there were two survivors a bear and a horse and they knew for a fact that it was no terrorist attack and so did another who hides in the shadows and goes by the name of Dark Heart(who also was the one who attacked the reserve.

Since that day the bear and horse made a pact in honor of the owners of the wild animal reserve. The Pact-- to stick together(through thick and thin),never stop caring, and(last but not least) find away to make a difference.

One week later, traveling through a forest they saw two little cubs take a step away from a watering hole and let another animal get a drink. This other animal was small enough that the cubs could shoo it away with a swipe of their paws, yet they let it get a drink. The bear and horse realized these cubs were true blue caring creatures(considering they were blue) and it didn't look like there was any sign of the cubs' parents until **BAM**. The cubs took off at the sound and the two watching them follow to find a horrible sight; Two female adult bears(as blue as the cubs) on the forest ground dying (and surprizingly in their last breath changed into humans and than back again), along with the cubs crying at their side, and a laugh in the distance that was oh-so-familiar: it was Dark Heart. Knowing that these cubs are in danger and have a gift of caring, and maybe more, they realized how they can make a difference, but its not going to be easy and they knew that. The bear and horse decided to raise the cubs along with any other orphan cubs they come across and raise them all with love and care and have them pass on the gift. Of course they knew Dark Heart would be after them and he was alright. With many cubs, along with lion and raccoon cubs as well as bear cubs, with a gift of caring was a big target and in the mits of sailing to safety Dark Heart appeared and attacked. When it looked like there was no hope the Great Wishing Star brought them all to safety. Because of there love and kindness for others he gave the bear and horse new names that suited them better: True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse. With new names came special symbols on their tummys which gives them powers for two reasons 1)for protection and 2)for the one thing he asked of them, to share their gift. He also gave True Heart and Noble Heart a place to raise the young cubs that would be safe for all of them and when they grow up they can all help with the mission.  
  
**The Mission: help other to share their feeling and protect everyone from Dark Heart's evil  
  
**so review tell me what you think and maybe there'll be more("hum,hum")


	2. ch2 my movie changes and MORE

Author's notes: The blue cubs introduced in the last chapter will blossom into their true selves in this chapter so when the chapter is called My Movie Changes and More there's alot of more.  
  
DISCLAIMER: same for all chapters  
  
Chapter 2  
  
My Movie Changes and more  
  
---the care bear movie II, how did it end?? Rrright, Dark heart turned good. Now do you think that was for the movie or for real... I believe it was for the movie, but I'm not denying he has feelings. So the movie changes, but I'm not going to write out the entire thing I'll just...  
  
--------------fast forward---------------stop--------------------PLAY!!----------  
  
...to where the changes start---  
  
Thanks to Christy the entire Care Bear Family(CBF) was free, from their red crystal prisons Dark Heart(DH) trapped them in, and ready to fight. As a classic battle of good vs. evil begins the unusual happens as evil starts to prevail. As DH laughs at all those he has hurt he realizes the one person he did not want hurt, was. So he backs off from the fight and goes to Christy's side, she is unconscious and covered in a sheet of red crystal. Then the unexpected happens when DH asked the CBF for their help, they accepted and tried, but the only one who could truly wake her is DH admitting he cares. Though he cares for her inside he won't admit it for his own pride and then blames the CBF for her unconscious state and leaves in a huff. With DH gone the place starts to crumble, with Christy in their arms the CBF, John, and Dawn make it out just in time. John and Dawn told the CBF to go home after their long day and they would take care of Christy.  
  
Christy was put into a hospital. John and Dawn kept in very close contact with the CBF from that point on to tell them about any changes in their friend. For two whole years Christy was in a coma like state, then there was a drastic change, though she was in a coma she was as healthy as a lark, then all of a sudden she died. Maybe she just gave up or maybe not, who knows, all anyone knows was the Kingdom of Caring was in mourning for awhile. Tender heart bear, the leader of the care bears, sent a little star buddy to tell True heart bear and Noble heart horse, who have been following DH since the unforunate events to make sure he does not hurt anyone one else, the horrible news. When notified True heart and Noble heart can't believe their ears and took some time to let it sink by discussing it a bit out loud, not realizing someone was listening in. By this news DH was furious, still blaming the CBF for what happened to Christy, he goes on a mission to destroy the care bears and their home.  
  
While back in the Kingdom of Caring the family decided to take a few days off from their caring missions to honor Christy's death. While normally Care-a-Lot and the Forest of Feelings was a very happy place to be, you could always hear laughing and cheering, but during these days it was a very quiet place to be and if you could hear anything it was probably tears falling, the land of caring was very solemn at this time. Caught up in all that was going on no one realized DH was only a few short miles away with fury in his eyes and rage in his heart. When DH actually arrived in Care-a-Lot some care bears walked the streets in silence, others in their homes, but no one notice him until he made himself known, by his red lighting stike. At this point most of the CBF assembled together and began their stares and calls and again evil started to prevail. Until two blue care bears, Moonbeam bear and Moonstar bear, came out of their home because of all the noise, they were sleeping. When they see their family in trouble they went by instincts to protect them using powers unbeknowst to them as well as the rest of the family, but it was enough power to shoo DH away and everyone was happy for that.  
  
True heart and Noble heart on the ship heading home thinks to themselves, " how could we have let this happen? we turned our backs for 2 sec and he disappears. I hope we're not to late..." thought is lost for a minute because a cloud of red smoke just flew by. They worry even more so now, but when they arrive they see everyone there in a big group crowding around two care bears and all are talking excitingly. True heart and Noble heart still confused about all the exciting talk after everything thats happened tries to calm the group down to get some questions answered.  
  
--(loud whistle)Everyone calm down and only one person tell us what just happened here!!--True heart  
  
Everyone quiets down and Tender heart steps up  
  
--Um, well DH came and we all stared and called like normal and we weren't doing so good and some of us were sleeping and came out a little later and well when they did come out they, um, were strong enough to make DH leave--  
  
--Who was it that came out?--Noble heart asked questionably  
  
Moonbeam and Moonstar stepped forward. True heart and Noble heart looked at them then at each other and nodded  
  
--we'd figured--they said together  
  
now everyone looked at the founders as if they would answer the unspoken question they all had, "what do you figure?" But instead True heart said...  
  
--Moonbeam, Moonstar come with us--  
  
As True heart and Noble heart left and headed to the Hall of Hearts, Moonbeam and Moonstar follow. As soon as the 4 of them entered the Hall of Heart Noble heart locked the doors so no one would bother them while they talked. So they sat at the big heart table where all the meetings took place to talk.  
  
--There's nothing to worry about you two, I saw the looks on your faces. Don't worry, we just like to tell you a few thing you might want to know about your mothers.--  
  
--Wow, why Noble heart? You guys nevered talked about parents with any of thee others whats so different about... never mind question answered.--  
  
--Exactly Moonstar, you two are different from thee others and so were your mothers. When we saw you guys for the very first time you were very kind...--  
  
True heart tells them about the THE VERY BEGINNING. Moonbeam still trying to make sense of what she was just told speaks up  
  
--so me and him(moonstar) could change into humans or something and because of this difference we may have more powers we don't know about?--  
  
True heart and Noble heart nod and the two blue care bears look at each other unsertenly. Not knowing what to think they decide to go home and think of what to do with this new found information. As they leave to head home True heart tells them  
  
--Whatever you two decide to do we'll support you as we always do.--  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the time that True heart and Noble heart saw DH's cloud fly pass them to the end of the conversations with Moonbeam and Moonstar, DH was able to get off the "radar" and leave True heart and Noble heart in the dark as to where to find him. Now DH rested in his new hideout after that last battle with the care bears that he LOST!!! He was not very happy about that and it wasn't even all of them it was just TWO, two of them.  
  
--I can't believe this only TWO OF THEM BEAT ME IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE!! How did they get power like that? The moon they both had the moon on their tummy's could that be it. Oh well next time we meet care bears the moon bears will be the only target!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ok now I have to think of a plan.--  
  
------------------------------------- 5 yrs later------------------------------------------------  
  
DH finally came up with the perfect plan to only get rid of what he calls the "moon bears." While he finally decides to put his plan into action and heads toward the Kingdom of Caring, two others also decide to take action as well. Moonbeam and Moonstar have been given the option to become humans(because of their special sercomstances) and share their gift in a new light 5 yrs ago. Now they are older they want to take that action and the simplest part of the option was to become human and head to their new home, Earth. Deciding they should start their new life in a big city, took a residence in San Fransico,CA only bearly able to afford a two room apartment they make the first step of living on Earth, getting a job. Moonstar took the name John Bear on earth and soon found himself working at a local Circuit City(guess days of helping Bright heart Raccoon paid off) :). Moonbeam took the name Maria and the same last name, Bear. Maria found a job at the local fitness gym, she does the babysitting corner and can only fill in for classes when the instructor is sick or out of town. She would love to normally instruct but does not have enough money to go to the necessary pre. instruct exercising class, but she's happy with where she's at.  
  
DH is like any kid who doesn't get his way and storms off when he can't find the two moon bears, but when he presented himself in the Kingdom of Caring it put him back on the "radar" in a sense. As True heart and Noble heart leaves, they tell the rest of the family they will send a word if DH decides to do a quick ambush on them as he has done before and also tells them to keep an eye on their friends on Earth and with that said they leave to follow DH. DH has no idea that Moonstar and Moonbeam are now humans living on Earth.  
  
In one year Maria and John got promoted several times because of their continuous acceptance to learn, be kind and caring to all the costumers, respect all workers(higher or lower than them), and are able to help all costumers get what they want as well as what the company wants. With a first year of a raising income and the second year a steady high income they have saved enough money to move on and share their gift in a new way. So they moved to Prescott, AZ bought a huge piece of land in the mountains and built a medium size home and then over the process of 9 months built a camp for girl. The camp was a success in one summer they had 40 staff members, 10 horse staff and over 150 campers a week, if this sounds small to you, oh well, it wasn't to them it was more then they expected. It might have been more then they expected possibly because of some special things that happened, feelings were found for each other in each other, their relationship grew, and love was issued. Oh and the biggest surprise was at the very end of the summer just after the last group of campers went home Maria found out she was pregnant!!!  
  
Four months later after selling the camp, to Katie Daly who promises to keep the camp the same, and moving to New York City,NY another surprise was released, Maria is pregnant with twin girls. Reasons for moving are simple as this is not(or maybe it is) a normal pregnancy, so they contacted a doctor, who years ago was a 20yr old college student who needed help from the care bears, and now delivers babies and is great at what he does. He feels it was best to have him deliver the baby and do all check ups so they do not have to feel uncomfortable if something unusual happens, most doctors would ask questions. He understands the situation.  
  
During the last five months of the pregnancy John and Maria open a restaurant called "The Moonlight Star." Also another decision was made, after the girls are born the couple wanted to make something official, they wanted to get married and have the whole family there.  
  
Feb. 14 "The Moonlight Star" opened  
  
Two beautiful baby girls were born on April 23 their names are Jessica/Starlight Bear and Jackie/Moonlight Bear  
  
July 10 John and Maria are Married  
  
Their every dream they had when they came to Earth and more came true.  
  
there's more coming so keep reading, i promise it won't take as long as it took me to do this chapter. this was the in between chapter of my entire story. so review and tell me what you think!!


End file.
